


Lock the Door (Janto Drabble)

by charlottefielding



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefielding/pseuds/charlottefielding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have work to do, Mr Jones," Jack told him in between kissing and catching his breath, "Or we could just stay in here and lock the door--either pleases me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Door (Janto Drabble)

As Ianto pulled away from a kiss that lasted a lot longer than the quick morning peck that he'd anticipated when he came into work this morning, he smiled at his partner who shot his alluring beam back at him. Ianto had so much work to complete as well as hours of filing to do in the archives, but he leaned in for another kiss with no hesitation once he'd got his breath back... Jack was just so damn irresistible.

"You have work to do, Mr Jones," Jack told him in between kissing and catching his breath, smiling deviously as Ianto's breathing became heavier, "Or we could just stay in here and lock the door--either pleases me."

Ianto smiled again, bringing one hand to Jack's hairline. He thought about the stacks of work waiting for him downstairs in the Hub, and how pristine he'd made his suit this morning--it would have been a waste of effort for it to be thrown on the floor of Jack's office... but he knew which option he'd rather choose.

He moved towards the door slowly, still attached to Jack's mouth, his fingers running through his hair as they kissed. He reached one hand towards the door and turned the key in the lock.


End file.
